


Fourth Option

by KateyLily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyLily/pseuds/KateyLily
Summary: Peter is faced with an impossible choice.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	Fourth Option

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not much context to this, it was just kind of a quick vent fic haha
> 
> Sorry if anyone seems ooc I wasn’t really thinking about that when I wrote it

The man handed Peter a gun.

“One bullet,” he said sinisterly. “Kill one and the other goes free. You wait too long and we’ll shoot both of ‘em. Either way, you’re not walking out with both.”

He looked ahead at the two people kneeling in front of him. One was the love of his life. The other, his best friend.

“I-I c-can’t,” he stuttered. His eyes filled with tears. “Please, why are you doing this?”

The man shrugged. “Curiosity, mostly. Wanting to see how people respond to an impossible choice.” He motioned over to both of his goons. They came over and each one loomed above one of the captives. “Tick-tock, sonny.”

“It’s okay,” his best friend said, voice deceptively steady. “It’ll be okay. Just shoot me, I’m fine with it.” Anyone with a brain could have spotted the lie.

“No!” his girlfriend exclaimed. “Don’t do it, Peter! I love you, but you can’t—“

Peter knew with sudden clarity what he had to do next. He flicked the safety off the gun, and abruptly the arguing ceased.

He turned the gun on himself.

“NO!” they both screamed. But his mind was made up.

“Ah ah ah,” The psycho proclaimed. “Not so fast. If you take yourself out of the equation, I’ll kill both of ‘em.”

He froze and his eyes widened in horror. “No...” he whispered.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” the man declared savagely.

Peter lowered the gun. Examined it carefully.

And then pointed it at the man’s chest.

He merely raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Now _this_ is interesting.”

Peter’s gaze didn’t waver. He thought his hands would shake, but they were surprisingly steady. “Let them go,” he demanded, voice eerily calm.

The crazy guy smiled. “No.”

Peter didn’t think; he just pulled the trigger.

_ Click. _

Empty.

The man threw his head back and laughed.

“Thank you for participating in my little test,” he sneered. “Your title: _murderer_.”

He waved his men away. They untied the bonds of the captives and left. Within moments, it was like they were never there.

He didn’t move. He just stared at the gun, with the word ringing in his mind: _murderer, murderer, murderer._

His friend and girlfriend exchanged a glance. They hesitantly crept towards him.

“...Peter?” MJ whispered. “Can I touch you?”

He nodded minutely. They both engulfed him in a hug.

“It’s okay,” Ned comforted. “We’re okay. We’re fine, neither of us are hurt.”

“He was wrong, you know,” MJ commented. “You’re not a murderer—he’s still alive, isn’t he?Besides, even if you did shoot him, it would’ve been self defense.”

Peter allowed a watery smile to appear on his face. That did make him feel a bit better.

He loved his friends.


End file.
